Shingeki no Sora
by Izanami Muneakira
Summary: Prologo Júzgame, oh Dios, y defiende mi causa; Líbrame de gente impía, y del hombre engañoso e inicuo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe.

Capítulo 00

Prólogo del Inicio y la Ascensión.

En una de las pequeñas ciudades alrededor del muro de María, una historia a de comenzar, el mundo como es conocido ah de cambiar y la vida de aquellos cercanos se verá diferente.

Alguna vez has deseado morir. Desde el cielo. En este mundo si lo has deseado se hará realidad eso.

Una noche a principios del mes de septiembre, Rivaille vino a mi casa sin avisar si aviso, "Buenas noches". "…", "Te ves perezosa como siempre Zoe" El repentino visitante se apoyaba en la puerta mientras daba un aburrido saludo a la vez que medio sonreía con esa cara de idiota que siempre tenía.

Shingeki no Sora

_Inicio…._

Si el mundo no fuera solo hecho para diversión de dios quizás entonces yo no tendría el objetivo de matar los que dios creo.

Porque creo que este mundo es un lugar donde dios experimenta sus errores porque pienso que este mundo no merece existir, quizás será por toda las verdades de él.

_Génesis 1:21: "Dios creó un gran monstruo del mar llamado "Taninim"_

Siempre creí que el mundo era así, hasta el día en que mis mundos cambiaron tanto el que conocía como el que creía conocer…

"…"

Ese día, decidí tomar la calle principal hacia mi casa. No me pregunte porque ni yo lo se quizás era el destino quizás cosa de dios o quizás. Era sólo un capricho, y algo muy raro para mí hacer, después de todo eso no estaba en mi rutina diaria de la vida, sería algo nuevo y desconocido de hacer.

"_No te fíes del mundo no vaya a hacer que él no se fie de ti y te castigue por eso."_

Caminando por la calle inexpresiva de un edificio forrado de años que estaba cansado de ver día tras día siempre igual siempre allí, alguien vino de ese edificio hacia abajo. Era un sonido como "squishing, squishing" que nunca se debe escuchar que nunca debí de escuchar o ver. La persona tumbada en el suelo, sin señal de dolor sin señal de nada, roto, obviamente había muerto a causa de la caída de un edificio, de ese edificio. De su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a salir un color carmesí y se filtró lentamente en el concreto, donde hacia su cuerpo tendido ante la luz de la luna y el llanto y viento de la nada. Las únicas características que quedaban de la persona eran el pelo negro oscuro y las extremidades pálidas, delgadas, de aspecto frágil, como si de un toque el mismo cuerpo se fuera a quebrar, más una cadena puesta en sus piernas y una pesa al final de esas cadenas.

Y eso, la cara aplastada sin rasgos distintivos, que no definía su sexo si era hombre o mujer.

Toda la escena estaba rodeada por el viejo verano de ese día de esa noche de ese momento, y me recordó a una flor que está siendo presionada y aplastada entre las tapas de un tomo pesado de un libro.

Probablemente porque el cadáver, con el cuello doblado poco natural, parecía un lirio roto para mí... y lo único que me sigo preguntando al ver esa escena es, que somos para dios que somos para el acaso solo somos, juguetes reemplazables que puede crear una y otra vez…

"_La sangre que queda grabada en el suelo y el último suspiro que el muerto hace en ese lugar, dios no recuerda pero la tierra lo guarda, llora y clama justicia"_

Dios siempre ha sido injusto desde el principio y final de las eras.

Dios condujo detrás las aguas de la tierra preexistente y destruyó al caótico monstruo marino Leviatán para formar lo deformado y moldear la tierra a su gusto:

_La tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo y el espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas._

La muerte de la persona fue desde el cielo, caer desde estos rascacielos debe de ser una sensación muy excitante, la cosa ahora es quien mato y porque mato a la víctima…

Fin del Prólogo, Dios y su caja de Juguetes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman.

Capítulo 01

Alza del suelo y vuela como desees.

Una noche a principios del mes de septiembre, Rivaille vino a mi casa sin avisar si aviso, "Buenas noches". "…", "Te ves perezosa como siempre Zoe" El repentino visitante se apoyaba en la puerta mientras daba un aburrido saludo a la vez que medio sonreía con esa cara de idiota que siempre tenía.

"Vi un accidente cuando venía camino aquí sabes Zoe. Una chica se lanzó de un edificio desde lo alto de él, un suicidio, escuche que estaba pasando muchos suicidios recientemente, pero nunca pensé que vería uno yo mismo, fue algo sorprendente. Ahí, pon esto en la nevera" Me arrojo una bolsa de plástico de un supermercado, mientras el ataba sus zapatos contra la puerta. Dentro de la bolsa había dos Helados (Marca de helado) de fresa. Creo que lo que quiso decir, es que los metiera en el refrigerador antes de que se derritieran, supongo que eso era su objetivo.

Mientras yo revisaba que había en la bolsa, Rivaille se había quitado los zapatos y había entrado ya. Mi casa es un cuarto en una mansión. Si pasas el vestíbulo que no mide ni siquiera un metro de largo, llegas al cuarto que es a la vez mi dormitorio y mi sala de estar. Mientras vi a Rivialle, quien rápidamente caminaba hacia mi cuarto, lo seguí.

"La muerte es de una sola vez la mejor solución al dolor ajeno."

"Zoe. Te salteaste las clases hoy de nuevo, verdad?, no me importan tus notas, pero no podrás pasar de curso si no asistes aunque sea los días requeridos. Acaso olvidaste la promesa de ir juntos a la universidad acaso?"

"Desde cuando tienes derecho de controlar lo que hago de mi vida escolar, dime tu? En primer lugar no recuerdo esa promesa de la que me estás hablando, y aparte, tú abandonaste la idea de ir a la universidad, sino recuerdo mal.

Mirando a Rivaille cuando decía esto, Él se mostraba abatido, mientras trataba de hablar

"Uh…, Si dices derecho, no tengo ningún tipo de derechos, pero…" Sofisticadamente Rivaille se sienta El tiende a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando está a la defensiva… es algo que he recordado recientemente.

"Quizás no deba estar aquí, quizás me deba marchar pero no sé si eso está bien para ti y para mí."

Rivaille se sentó en el medio del cuarto, y yo me senté en la cama que estaba detrás de él, y me acosté en ella. Rivaille seguía dándome la espalda. Irreflexivamente mire la espalda de Rivaille, la cual un tanto pequeña para ser de un hombre, era pensé que quizás yo tengo más que él, aun siendo mujer.

Este hombre llamado Rivaille parecía ser mi amigo desde secundaria

En esta época, llena de jóvenes, en la cual cosas se vuelven populares y dejan de serlo rápidamente, Rivaille, era una persona poco frecuente que mantenía una clásica imagen de estudiante

No llevaba el pelo teñido o muy largo, no estaba bronceado ni usaba accesorios, no llevaba un celular ni jugueteaba por ahí con mujeres. Medía cerca de 1.60cm más o menos. Su cara era muy simpática o normal como debería de decirlo pero era bonita y sus ojos como de pescado muerto, destacaban más aún su bello rostro.

Incluso, aunque estaba vestido normalmente, y fuera del colegio, se veía lo suficientemente bien como para atraer la atención de la gente sin estar bien vestido. Ese era el Rivaille que yo está acostumbrada a ver y a conocer muy frecuentemente.

"Si solo vez el exterior en algunas ocasiones el interior está podrido y mal cuidado, será tu caso también."

"Zoe, me estas escuchando? Vi a tu madre. Deberías ir a visitar a tu familia, a la residencia Hanji aunque sea una vez. He escuchado que ni siquiera has contactado con ellos desde que saliste del hospital hace ya dos meses, no crees que está mal eso"

"… No me importa, no tiene solución, porque no puedo admitir los hechos, solo nos sentiremos más distantes si nos volvemos a ver, aún sigo sintiéndome extraña hablando contigo, así que no hay forma de que le hable a esos desconocidos, familia que estupidez más grande esa. Creo que no estoy segura ni siquiera de quien soy yo."

"Lo más triste del mundo es levantarte un día y no saber quién eres, pero sería más triste levantarme un día y que tú ya no estuvieras para poder hablar"

"Dios, las cosas no mejoraran si sigues actuando así sabes, te sentirás así para siempre si no les abres tu corazón a las personas, no está bien que una familia afectuosa viva unida y luego nunca más vuelva a cruzar palabra. Eso es triste"

Fruncí el ceño ante esas palabras.

Él dijo "no está bien" pero que significa exactamente "no estar bien"? No hay nada ilegal en lo que está pasando entre mis padres y yo. Es solo el caso de una chica que tuvo un accidente y perdió todas sus memorias. Está probado por la ley y por los papeles que somos una familia, así que supongo que no hay nada de malo entre nosotros.

…Rivaille siempre se preocupa por cómo se sienten las demás personas y eso es estúpido. Aunque igual yo pienso que eso no tiene sentido común, en este mundo lleno de dolor.

"Zoe conoces la rosas creadas a partir de la combinación de otras dos", Rivaille en veces hablaba de sus tonterías así que lo mejor era solo decirle la verdad, "No, nunca eh visto alguna". "Te contare de una rosa llamada Marceline Abadeer", cosas que no entendí mejor no deseaba saber pero porque seguía hablando. "Ese es nombre de rosa".

Marceline Abadeer, es una rosa creada a partir de la rosa blanca la cual está compuesta de ese blanco por el exterior que la hace muy agradable a la vista, aunque su tallo tiene espinas muy pequeña, igual sus pétalos tiene unas pocas espinas las cuales incomoda los dedos, pero al abrirlas, sabes que dentro en los últimos pétalos está conformada de un color rosado. Muy tierno y dulce, tanto que se siente a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"En ocasiones deseo saber porque te escucho a ti yo", sinceridad o frialdad no sé cómo llamarla, "Sera porque de todos modos aprendes algo con lo que cuento." Tal vez él tenga razón, no se la dará muy fácil eso lo aseguro.

"Rompiste las cabezas del Leviatán; y lo diste por comida a las tortugas de mar.

(Salmo 74:14)"

"La tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo y el espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas.

(Génesis 1:2)"

Hanji Zoe es mi amiga desde la secundaria. Nuestra escuela era una escuela privada, la cual le enseño a muchos estudiantes, que después fueron a buenas preparatorias y universidades

Cuando fui a ver si había entrado a la escuela o no, el nombre Hanji Zoe se destacaba tanto que no salía de mi cabeza y terminamos estando en la misma clase. Desde entonces, me he vuelto uno de los pocos amigos que Zoe ha tenido.

Nuestra escuela, no tenía uniformes, así que todos se expresaban por cómo estaban vestidos. Dentro de esa gente. Zoe se destacaba.

Zoe siempre vestía un kimono o ropa informal y rara, en ocasiones muy llamativa…

Para los hombros de Zoe, es muy simple el entrar en un kimono y hacia parecer al salón, una casa antigua sin más que tenerla caminando por él. Algunos estudiantes se vestían de roqueros, pero en frente de Zoe su ropa tenía menos valor que la primera edición de la revista "STYLE". Pienso que con esto basta para explicar el tipo de persona que es Zoe.

Y su cara... su cara era demasiado perfecta, como para decir que existiera en este mundo.

Su pelo era tan hermoso como la seda, aun cuando estaba cortado vagamente con tijeras y algo descuidado, pero era un cabello no muy corto pero perfecto, lo suficientemente largo como para esconder sus orejas. Le quedaba tan bien que muchas personas confundían el sexo de Zoe.

Zoe se veía tan guapa que, cuando un hombre la mira, ve una mujer, y cuando una mujer la mira, ve un hombre. Ella se veía más valiente que hermosa.

Pero, por más que lo miraba, la cosa que más me cautivo de Zoe, fueron sus ojos. Eran severos pero delicados... Unas delgadas cejas encima de ellos, sentía como si Zoe pudiera ver algo que los demás no podemos con esos ojos. Y eso es lo que Zoe era para mí

Sí.

Hasta que Zoe acabo así…

"Miedo, acaso es malo tener miedo a vivir"

"Suicidio saltando de un edificio. Puede ser eso considerado un accidente, Rivaille?"

Rivaille entiende ese desvarío sin sentido y empieza a pensar seriamente en la pregunta

"Hmmmm, estoy seguro que es un accidente… pero tienes razón. Me pregunto que será. Dado que es un suicidio, la persona muere, pero en vista de que la persona desea morir, es solo culpa suya Pero caer de un lugar tan alto debe ser accidente…"

"No es acaso asesinato o muerte accidental? Eso es ambiguo... Deberían buscar una forma de no complicar a los demás si es que van a matarse.

"Muerte de una sola vez no gaste el tiempo de los demás intentado entender porque te suicidaste."

Parece que mis palabras hicieron enfadar un poco a Rivaille, mientras el echa un vistazo desde detrás de. el hacia mi

"No está bien hablar mal de las personas muertas, Zoe"

Su voz no parecía regañarme, solo lo dijo llanamente. Por mi parte, veía venir esa respuesta a un kilómetro de distancia.

"Levi, odio tus sermones sobre lo que está bien o mal"

Naturalmente, mi respuesta es algo dura, pero no se ve como si le importase demasiado

"Oh!, hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas así"

"De verdad?"

Rivaille asiente con la cabeza

Suelo llamarlo de dos maneras, Levi y Rivaille. Realmente no me gusta cómo se oye "Levi"… aunque no se de veras porque…

En el corto silencio que se hizo durante mi deliberación, Rivaille aplaudió como si hubiera recordad algo.

"Oh, hablando de cosas raras, mi hermana, Mikasa, la vio"

Fruncí el ceño, no estaba segura de lo que él estaba hablando

"Es esa cosa… Esa chica del edificio María D, la que dicen que vuela, dijiste que tú misma la habías visto una vez"

Ah, ahora recuerdo

Hace alrededor de tres semanas, en el cielo, sobre una carísima mansión del distrito de oficinas, pude ver algo que parecía ser un humano. El hecho de que Mikasa también lo haya visto debe querer decir que existe en verdad.

Después de haber estado en coma 3 años, empecé a ver cosas que estaban, pero que "Se supone que no deberían estar".

"No creas que porque no me vez significa que no este, quizás no te dejo verme porque no deseo lastimarte."

Como Levi me lo explico luego, "no las veo, sino las observo". En otras palabras, tal parece que soy capaz de percibir a mayor nivel con mis ojos y mi cerebro, pero no me interesan las explicaciones al respecto.

"Si no pregunto no expliques, quizás no deseo hacer llorar a mi corazón con tus palabras."

"Esa cosa del edificio María D, la he visto unas cuantas veces, pero hace tiempo que no me paso por allá, así que no estoy seguro de si sigue allí."

"Ya veo... yo paso por ahí muy seguido, y nunca la he visto"

"No puedes verla porque usas gafas"

"No creo que las gafas importen", Dijo Rivaille, frunciendo el ceño.

Su reacción fue tan cálida y pura. Probablemente por eso es que no puede ver ese tipo de cosas.

Pero estos aburridos incidentes de gente volando y cayendo siguen repitiéndose. No entiendo el porqué, y no pude sino preguntarlo en voz alta.

"Rivaille… sabes porque la gente vuela?"

Rivaille encogió los hombros ante mi pregunta, y respondió en su tono típico

"No sé por qué caen o vuelan, la verdad no puedo saberlo, jamás he hecho cosas así"

"Si el hombre sigue viendo al cielo, quizás un día pueda volar."

Fin del Capítulo, El mundo nació para volar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe.

Capítulo 02

El inicio de mi mundo, el pesar de no conocerlo.

Una noche a fines de septiembre, decidí salir a caminar.

"El estar solo demuestra que uno ha aprendido a ser listo o quizás no"

El aire está un poco frió para estar fines del verano, muy raro la verdad, el último barco tren ya ha salido, y la ciudad está en silencio.

Esta fría, vieja y callada ciudad, cubierta por los muros de María… tal como un pueblo fantasma. Incluso la gente que pasa se ve tan fría y artificial como si de una foto se tratase. Haciéndome recordar a una enfermedad incurable. …Malestar, enfermedad, enfermizo. No sé cómo debería de explicarlo.

"Cosas que no entiendes no las expliques quizás lastimes más con eso."

Todo, las casas sin luz, las tiendas con luz… Todo, parecía como si fuera a desmoronarse si baja la guardia.

Y sobre todo, la luna brillando a través de la noche.

En este mundo donde todo está muerto, parece que la luna es la única cosa que está viva, y el verla hace que mis ojos duelan…Con esto me refería cuando dije enfermizo.

"Si mueres una vez por amor significa que la única luz que conocerás después es la de la luna que te acompaña en la oscuridad."

En ese momento recordé que hay una rosa artificial muy parecida a la muerte, según recordaba se llamaba. Mirian Espitia "Una rosa, compuesta de pétalos negros por fuera con un tallo de color verde oscuro y con grandes espinas que lastiman a quien la tocan, pero al saber quitar las espinas y tomarla su tallo tiene un aroma a dulzura de inocencia. Al quitar sus pétalos se mira que por dentro son de color blanco que da el significado de pureza e inocencia. Pero aún más adentro en los últimos pétalos para terminar la rosa, se encuentra cuatro pétalos de color naranja que denota entusiasmo y deseo pasional." Pero eso solo era ideas que quizás se crearon nada más.

Cuando Salí de mi casa, me puse una chaqueta un poco café de cuero encima de mi kimono azul claro.

El kimono se quedó atrapado dentro de la chaqueta e hizo arder mi cuerpo

Pero aun así no sentí calor… no, más bien…

Yo, desde el principio… en ningún momento sentí frió.

"No sientas cuando no debes porque lastima más cuando sabes que debiste sentir y no lo hiciste."

Incluso a medianoche, suelen verse algunas personas si sales a caminar

Un hombre avanzar deprisa con la cabeza gacha.

Un hombre joven indeciso en frente de una máquina expendedora.

Algunas personas perdiendo el tiempo frente a una tienda de conveniencia.

Trataba de imaginar que razones tenían ellos para estar aquí, pero jamás podré imaginármelo siendo solo un intruso.

Para empezar, no hay razón para que yo salga a caminar tan tarde por la noche.

Solo estoy haciendo lo que solía hacer antes.

…Hace dos años

Yo, Hanji Zoe estaba cursando mi segundo año de instituto cuando acabe en medio de un accidente, fui llevada directo al hospital.

Oí que mi cuerpo no sufrió heridas graves, sino que todo el daño se concentró en mi cabeza.

Desde entonces, estuve en coma

Quizás porque mi cuerpo no estaba dañado, el hospital me mantuvo viva, y mi cuerpo sin importancia trato de sobrevivir.

Y finalmente, hace dos meses, Hanji Zoe se recuperó.

Parece que los doctores estaban tan shockeados como si un cadáver hubiese vuelto a la vida. Eso demuestra que tanto esperaban mi recuperación.

Y yo también estaba shockeada, pero por otra razón…

Mi memoria se sentía extraña.

"Si un día despierto siendo un desconocido me sentiría mal o me alegría perder lo que me hacía sufrir no lo sé."

Para ponerlo simple, no puedo confiar en los recuerdos que tengo.

Esto no es un "Desorden de memoria" o lo que la gente llama "Amnesia"

De acuerdo con Levi, la memoria está compuesta de cuatro sistemas operando en el cerebro: Escritura, grabado, Repetición, Reconocimiento.

"Somos una maquina perfecta que sufre lo llamado error de pensar error de decidir y no aceptar."

"Escritura" es el proceso de tomar lo que uno ve y escribirlo en el cerebro como información "Grabado" es el almacenamiento de dicha información "Repetición" es la evocación de la información, en otras palabras, recordar "Reconocimiento" es la comprobación de que la información que se está recordando es la misma que la que se grabó, tal y como fue la original.

"Perfecto fuimos, hasta el día en que se nos ocurrió decidir cómo no vivir."

Si alguno de estos sistemas no trabaja bien, entonces sucede un "Desorden de memoria". Por supuesto, depende que sistema no funcione los problemas serán distintos y el caso de desorden puede variar.

Pero en mi caso, todos funcionan bien. No siento como si mis fueran míos, pero la función de "Reconocimiento" está funcionando bien, ya que estoy seguro de que lo que recuerdo es, efectivamente lo que una vez experimente.

Pero aun así, no estoy segura acerca de quien solía ser. Siento que no soy quien era

Incluso si evoco mis recuerdos como Hanji Zoe, solo los reconozco como los recuerdos de otra persona, Aun cuando no hay duda de que yo Hanji Zoe…

Los dos años de vacío han reducido a Hanji Zoe a la nada.

"Saber que te casaras que no serás para mí, que mi mundo no te alcanzara me hace creer que estoy lleno de vacíos."

No lo que la sociedad piense, sino lo que hay dentro de mí se ha desmoronado Mi memoria y la personalidad que debería tener… la conexión fue completamente destruida

Siendo este el caso, mi memoria se convirtió en nada más que una imagen.

"Las almas que caen en la tentación y entran en el cosmos del Leviatán no siempre encuentran la expiación de dolor y placer."

Pero, gracias a esa imagen, soy capaz de actuar como solía hacerlo. Puedo comunicarme con la gente que conocía, y mis padres, como la Hanji Zoe que ellos conocían. Pero… sin demostrar nunca mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Para ser honesta, eso me duele tanto que casi no puedo soportar el dolor.

…. Es solo una simple Imitación Realmente yo no estoy viviendo.

Como un bebe recién nacido... Yo no sé nada y no he experimentado nada. Pero los recuerdos de los pasados 18 años me han convertido en un humano completo.

Conozco las emociones que las personas aprenden de la experiencia en mi memoria. Pero realmente nunca las he experimentado… e incluso si quisiera experimentarlas, ya las conozco. No hay asombro, no hay sorpresa, no hay el sentimiento de estar viva. Como ver un acto de magia del cual ya conoces el truco.

Y así, continué actuando como solía hacerlo, pero sintiendo que no estoy viva.

La razón es simple.

Porque… quizás si sigo haciéndolo, pueda volver a ser quien era.

Porque quizás si actuó así, quizás pueda comprender porque tomo esas caminatas por la noche.

…Ya veo...

Podría decirse que estoy enamorada de la persona que solía ser.

Fin del Capítulo, Enamorada de una misma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Autor: HajimeIsayama

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin

Personajes: Hanji Zoe.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Hanji Zoe.

Capítulo 03

Prólogo del Inicio y del Capitulo

Obertura del Siguiente capítulo.

Alzando la vista luego de darme cuenta que llevo mucho tiempo caminando, me doy cuenta de que estoy en el distrito de oficinas.

"Mírame un día que quizás yo solo desaparezca para que tu no sigas llorando por mi culpa."

Edificios de igual altura, lado a lado en una hilera bien hecha. La superficie de los edificios esta abarrotada de ventanas de vidrio que ahora solo refleja la luz de la luna.

"La edad no es determinación de vejes, sabiduría o respecto. Quizás en veces solo sea identificador de tus errores y acciones."

En la oscuridad, un enorme espejo creado por los edificios los cuales se refleja unos a otros indistintamente.

Esta es una noche tranquila.

El grupo de edificios de la calle principal, es como un mundo de sombras por el que vagan monstruos.

"Cuando matas por defender a un monstruo, debería de considerarte a ti uno también por matar a ese o debería creer que eres un héroe que lleva las alas de la liberta sobre su espaldas."

En sus profundidades…hay una sombra más alta que el resto. Ese edificio, como una escalera de 20 pisos, se veía como una torre que alcanzaba la luna.

Muralla María. Muralla María es el nombre de esta torre.

No emanan luces de la mansión llamada Muralla María, todos los residentes han de estar dormidos. Probablemente porque son las dos de la mañana.

"Camina en la noche hace bien pues ves la sombra de la muerte que te persigue, pero da tristeza saber que estas sola para no pedir ayuda."

En ese instante, una extraña sombra llamo mi atención.

A mi visión llega una flotante silueta humana. No figuradamente, esa chica realmente está flotando.

"Cualquier relación con la realidad es coincidencia o estupidez del autor, alguna de las dos."

No hay viento.

Esta frialdad en el aire no es normal para ser verano.

El hueso de mi nuca cruje del frió.

"Frio o miedo cual es la diferencia si al final los dos te congela el cuerpo."

Por supuesto, debe ser solo mi ilusión.

"Ya veo... Así que estas aquí hoy también..." No me gusta, pero de todas maneras lo estoy viendo.

Y así como así, la chica de la que estábamos hablando, flota en el cielo, como si estuviera recostada sobre la luna.

"Mira un día te conocí y te jure amor al otro me morí de la desilusión que este amor causo. Ahora solo sé que daba igual como lo vea no merezco amar."

Esta noche me recuerda a una, rosa llama Talii Zaira. Con sus dos colores en los pétalos los cuales dan representación a diferentes aspectos de esa rosa. Los pétalos compuestos por el rosado lleva consigo el significado de ausencia de maldad, es decir, no hay ninguna doble intención en la persona que se las ofrezca. Por eso, la persona que regala este ramo de flores es de fiar. Si el color del ramo de flores es rosado suave, significa admiración y simpatía. Los otros pétalos de color verde significan esperanza, juventud y equilibrio. En el interior su neta da una fragancia de cuidado y aprecio así como de amistad y dolor el cual se denomina. "Sabe pedir perdón igual sabe ser fría cuando debe."

Rosas. Algún día quizás pueda conocer a cada una en persona y no solo saber lo que significan.

Fin del Capítulo, dando conciencia al humano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin

Personajes: Hanji Zoe.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Hanji Zoe.

Capítulo 04

Este mundo no está muerto, los muertos no está vivos.

- El hueso en mi nuca cruje.

El frio que me hace temblar es el que viene de dentro o fuera de mi cuerpo?

Dejando de lado lo que no se puede refutar, Zoe siguió caminando.

No hay señas de actividad humana en el edificio de Muralla María.

Son las dos de la mañana. Solo la luz blanca ilumina el vestíbulo de la mansión. Las paredes color crema están bañadas en luz y puedo ver el final del pasillo. La luz que aleja la oscuridad se siente extrañamente artificial y sobrenatural.

"No me tengas miedo, porque yo no te tengo miedo a que me lastimes."

Pasando por el checador de tarjetas en la entrada, entro al elevador.

Está vacío dentro. Un espejo está puesto en el panel trasero del elevador para la conveniencia del pasajero. Mirándome con ojos despreocupados desde dentro del espejo está alguien vistiendo una chaqueta negra de cuero sobre un kimono azul claro. Ojos que parecen que no se preocupan por nada.

Zoe mira a la figura en el espejo, y presiona el botón que dice "R". Con un pequeño sonido que indica el inicio, el mundo alrededor de Zoe se levanta. La caja motorizada llegará al último piso en cuestión de segundos.

"Si el destino se dictara por un sí o no, algunas cosas ya no existieran en este lugar."

Mientras tanto es una habitación cerrada. Nada de lo que ocurre fuera en este momento le concierne a Zoe, y es imposible saber que ocurre fuera. Ese sentimiento se filtra en una mente supuestamente vacía. Esta pequeña caja es el único mundo que puedo sentir en este momento.

"Mi mundo es tan pequeño que en el sufro y lloro lo que en el mundo verdadero no sufro y lloro."

La puerta se abre sin ningún sonido. Lo que está fuera es un mundo totalmente distinto, un mundo de oscuridad.

Después de llegar al anexo, que solo contiene una puerta que lleva a la azotea, el elevador deja a Zoe y desciende nuevamente al primer piso. No hay luces, y los alrededores están dolorosamente oscuros.

Cruzando a través de la pequeña habitación, Zoe abre la puerta hacia la azotea.

... La oscuridad se debilita.

El contorno de la ciudad llena mi visión.

La azotea del edificio Muralla María es plana. El piso está hecho de concreto, y hay una valla que rodea el perímetro del techo. Una solitaria torre de agua está encima del anexo, pero no hay nada particularmente significativo.

"Miro al mundo desde el techo de mi casa y lo primero que observo es que hay obstáculos que me detiene el avance de la mirada."

La azotea en sí misma es plana. Pero la vista desde ella está fuera de este mundo.

La vista nocturna del pueblo desde este edificio es al menos diez veces más alta que los alrededores sintiéndose quizá más solitaria que hermosa. Se siente como si estuvieras en la cima de una escalera alta mirando abajo hacia el mundo. La profundidad de esta vista marina, sin embargo, es ciertamente bella. Las luces eléctricas como puntos aquí y allá emiten una cálida luminosidad como la de un pez rape.

"Me gusta mucho ver el mundo cuando no lastima. Y conocer personas cuando no sufro."

_Si mi visión justo ahora es la del mundo entero, entonces el mundo justo ahora está dormido, como en un sueño eterno, pero afortunadamente solo es temporal. El silencio aprieta mi corazón más que cualquier otro frío, y es bastante doloroso._

_La frialdad del cielo nocturno destaca más que la frialdad debajo de él. Si el pueblo es el mar profundo, entonces el cielo es solamente oscuridad pura. En la oscuridad, las estrellas brillan como joyas. La luna es un vacío en la oscuridad - un enorme hoyo en un gran lienzo oscuro conocido como cielo nocturno. Así que esa cosa no es realmente un espejo del sol, sino una vista de "el otro lado"... Eso es lo que he oído en la casa de los Hanji. Deacuerdo a ellos, la luna es una puerta a otro mundo._

"Sea una puerta o no quisiera escapar del dolor, pero me pregunto si igual en otro mundo existirá las diferencia humanas."

Desde tiempos antiguos, la luna ha llevado magia, mujeres y muerte. Y con esa luna detrás, una forma humana está flotando...

... Con ocho chicas volando alrededor de ella.

La figura blanca en el cielo es la de una mujer... Ella lleva una bata blanca de fantasía que en un error puede confundirse con un vestido, y su cabello café llega hasta la cintura. Sus brazos y piernas son delgadas, y hacen que esa mujer se vea aún más hermosa.

_Las cejas delgadas y los fríos ojos son hermosos. Puedo estimar que está en sus veintes. Aunque es dudoso que pueda a una edad destinada para un vivo, convertirse en algo así como un fantasma._

Pero la mujer blanca no es abstracta como un fantasma. Ella está realmente allí. Las chicas sin rumbo alrededor de la mujer parecen coincidir con la definición de "fantasma" mejor que ella, su vago flotar las hace parecer más como si estuvieran nadando más que flotando. Incluso sus figuras y formas son abstractas, así como el parpadeo hacia la transparencia de vez en cuando.

Lo que está por encima de Zoe en este momento son la mujer blanca y las chicas flotantes como si la protegieran.

La vista general no es horrible. No, esto es más como...

"Mmm, esto es en efecto, demoníaco."

Zoe se burla.

La belleza de esa mujer ya no es humana. Su pelo café está especialmente lujoso, cada filamento con un brillo y textura sedosa. Si el viento fuera más fuerte, su figura con el pelo que volando alrededor de ella habrían sido una imagen de profunda belleza.

"Entonces tendré que matarte"

Quizá oyendo el murmullo de Zoe, la mujer miró hacia abajo. La mujer está cuatro metros sobre la azotea que ya está a cuarenta metros de altura. La mujer y Zoe cruzaron miradas.

No hay palabras para hablar, ni lenguaje alguno para comunicarse.

"Cuando las cosas no se pueden decir con palabras o señal de manos, las acciones y resultados lo dicen todo."

Zoe mete su mano dentro de su chaqueta de cuero y saca un cuchillo. Una pequeña espada con cualquier otro nombre, con una hoja de algunos treinta centímetros quizá.

La conciencia de Zoe es llenada por la intención asesina de la mirada penetrante que está por encima de ella.

La figura blanca se balancea. Su brazo se alza y un delgado dedo apunta hacia Zoe. Ese delgado y frágil brazo no recuerda a Zoe de blanco.

"... Más como huesos, o un lirio."

En la noche sin viento, su voz se mantuvo en el aire por mucho tiempo.

- La voluntad dentro de la yema del dedo es la intención de matar.

"Frágil es todo, pero igual todo tiene la intención o el deseo de matar."

La blanca yema apunta a Zoe.

Zoe se balancea hacia adelante. El delgado cuerpo da un solo paso para recuperar su balance. Pero solo una vez.

"-"

La mujer arriba titubea un poco debido a eso.

La sugestión de "tú puedes volar" no está funcionando en esa persona.

Su poder puede dar a alguien la impresión de que "estuvieran volando" - más que un lavado de cerebro era una "sugestión" por cualquier definición normal. No hay manera de luchar contra ella, como resultado, uno intentaba volar, o perdía el miedo de ser capaz de volar.

Pero Zoe fue capaz de soportarlo con solo un pequeño aturdimiento.

"-"

La mujer se pregunta si quizá la sugestión fue muy débil, y decide usarla de nuevo.

Pero esta vez más fuerte. No como una impresión de "Puedes volar", sino como una firme orden: "Tú tienes que volar!".

"Solo el miedo y el no creer detiene a los humanos."

Pero antes de eso, Zoe mira a la mujer.

_Una en cada una de sus piernas, una en su espalda y un punto en el lado izquierdo del pecho. La sección de corte llamada muerte podía ser vista ciertamente. La del pecho sería un buen objetivo. Eso sería una muerte instantánea. Incluso si esa mujer era solo una imagen, yo podría matar a un dios._

"La muerte fue creada por algo llamado dios, pero la vida según otros fue creada por la nada, espontaneidad."

Sosteniendo el cuchillo en un firme agarre inverso, Zoe miró al enemigo en el cielo.

El impulso asalta de nuevo a Zoe.

_...Puedo volar. Puedo volar. Me ha gustado el cielo desde siempre, Estaba volando ayer también. Yo podría volar muy alto hoy. Libremente. Sintiendo paz. Riendo. Tengo que ir rápido..._

¿Dónde? ¿A el cielo? ¿Libre? ... Eso es...

"Un día un hombre dijo… 'Si el hombre sigue viendo al cielo, quizás un dia tenga alas' te aseguro que si el objetivo de quien creo este mundo fuera volar desde antes nos viera dado alas. "

_Escapar de la realidad. Anhelar el cielo. Reaccionar a la gravedad. Sin pies en la tierra. Volar bajo la inconciencia._

"Volar es un deseo para el cual el humano, no fue diseñado"

_Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos - VAMOS!_

"Tienes que estar bromeando."

Diciendo eso, Zoe levanta la mano izquierda vacía.

La sugestión ya no funciona. Zoe ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Yo no tengo ese tipo de admiración por el cielo. No me siento viva, por lo que no conozco el dolor de vivir. Para ser honesta, no me preocupas en lo absoluto."

... Un murmullo más como una canción.

Zoe no siente ninguna limitación, goce y dolor en la vida.

Es por eso que Zoe no es atraída por la liberación del dolor.

"Pero no me gusta que lo tengas, Lo tenía primero, así que lo tomaré de vuelta."

La mano izquierda de Zoe agarró el aire vació y lo jaló hacia atrás. Tan pronto como jaló la mano izquierda la mujer y las chicas fueron empujadas hacia Zoe como un pez atrapado en una red.

"-!"

La expresión de la mujer cambió. Ella puso aún más resolución en su voluntad y golpeó de nuevo contra Zoe.

Si ella pudiera comunicarse con Zoe, hubiera gritado.

"Cae!"

Ignorando la maldición, Zoe respondió con un tono helado.

"Tú caerás."

El cuchillo se hundió en el pecho de la mujer tan pronto como fue forzada a bajar. Así de simple y suave como cortar a través de una fruta, y con tal precisión que la mujer sintió una breve admiración.

No hubo sangre.

La mujer, incapaz de moverse debido al shock del cuchillo atravesando su pecho, convulsionó una sola vez.

Zoe tira como si nada el cuerpo sobre la valla alta, hacia las profundidades de la ciudad oscura.

La mujer es arrojada pasando los límites de la azotea y cae sin ningún sonido. Su oscuro y sedoso pelo no se sacudió, incluso durante la caída, y desapareció en la noche así como su blanca túnica que se perdía con el viento.

Como una flor blanca que se hunde profundo dentro del océano.

Zoe deja la azotea.

Por encima, las chicas siguen flotando...

Fin del Capítulo, Donde el humano quiso volar no se pudo cumplir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe.

Capítulo 05

Dios me dio el sentido de volar no la habilidad.

Me despierto después de tener un cuchillo apuñalando a través de mi pecho. El impacto fue tremendo. Esa persona debe haber sido muy fuerte para perforar con facilidad el pecho de alguien. Diciendo eso, no fue un violento exceso del poder. No hizo nada innecesario, y se metió directamente entre los huesos y el músculo como si fueran nada. ¡Qué sentido de unidad!

La sensación de muerte que corre por mi cuerpo. Oigo el sonido de mi corazón siendo atravesado y rasgado. La "sensación" de ello duele más que el propio dolor, porque esa sensación fue un temor y un placer incomparable a cualquier otra cosa.

El frío corriendo por mi columna vertebral es abrumador, y todo mi cuerpo está temblando. Ahí existe inquietud, soledad y el deseo de vivir, y yo lloraba sin hacer ruido.

No por miedo o dolor.

"Dame una razón para creer en algo y yo te daré muchos ejemplos para no creer en nada."

Es porque este sentimiento desconocido de muerte estaba allí... Incluso para mí, que todas las noches desea seguir viva para el amanecer.

Nunca seré capaz de escapar de este sentimiento

Desde que me he enamorado de este sentimiento...

"Algunas personas, se enamoran de cosas diferentes a los humanos."

"Por allí circulan los navíos y Leviatán que hiciste para entretenerte.

(Salmo 104:26)"

Oigo que abren la puerta. El reloj muestra las dos de la tarde y se siente el sol abrasador a través de la ventana cerrada. Todavía no es tiempo para el chequeo, así que tal vez se trata de un visitante.

Yo tengo mi propia habitación en el hospital sin nadie más aquí. Lo único que hay aquí es la luz brillante del sol, las cortinas que nunca revolotean con el viento, y esta cama.

"Perdone, ¿Es usted Petra Ral?"

Parece que el visitante es un hombre. Me saludó con una voz ronca, se acerca sin sentarse ni nada. Parece que me está mirando a mí. Su mirada se siente fría.

... Esta persona es una persona temible. El probablemente trae consigo mi destrucción.

Pero realmente me siento feliz en el interior, ya que han pasado muchos años desde que he tenido un visitante. No puedo rechazar a nadie, incluso si el que viene de visita fuera la muerte para acabar conmigo.

"Tú eres mi enemigo, ¿no?"

El hombre asiente con la cabeza.

Trato de concentrarme y de alguna manera ver el visitante.

... Puede ser debido a la fuerte luz del sol, pero sólo puedo ver su silueta. El no lleva una chaqueta, si no su apretado traje sin arrugas que lo hace ver como un maestro, y eso hace que me relaje un poco. Sin embargo, su corbata naranja es bastante llamativa debido a su camisa blanca, así que tengo que tomar algunos puntos por eso.

"¿Conoce usted a esa persona, o es usted esa persona?"

"No, soy un conocido de ambos, el que fue atacado por ti y el que te atacó. Nosotros, incluyéndote, hacemos contacto con la gente más rara. Tenemos muy mala suerte."

Diciendo eso, el hombre toma algo de su bolsillo y lo pone de vuelta.

"Me olvidé de que no se puede fumar aquí. Además, parece que tus pulmones están mal. El humo no te hará nada más que daño."

El parece lamentarse. Supongo que era una caja de cigarrillos lo que sacó. Nunca he tocado uno antes, pero quería ver fumar a esa persona. Probablemente... no, seguramente le caería bien. Al igual que un par de pantalones de piel de lagarto en un maniquí de escaparate.

"No se trata sólo de tus pulmones que estén mal. Esa debe ser la razón, pero hay un montón de tumores por todo tu cuerpo. Empezando con el sarcoma, que es peor en el interior. Parece que tu pelo es la única cosa normal. Pero es increíble la cantidad de fuerza que te queda. Una persona normal hubiera muerto antes de ponerse así de mal. ... ¿Cuántos años ha sido, Petra Ral? "

"¿Sacarás tú al Leviatán con el anzuelo, o con cuerda que le eches en su lengua?

(Job 41:01)"

El probablemente pregunta acerca de mi hospitalización, pero no puedo contestarle.

"No lo sé. Dejé de darle seguimiento".

Porque no tiene sentido. Porque no voy a salir de aquí hasta que muera.

El hombre asientió con la cabeza y dice: "Ya veo."

No me gusta su tono, ya que no contiene ninguna simpatía o antipatía. Lo único que recibo de la gente es la simpatía, pero esta persona no está dispuesta a darme eso siquiera.

"Que me darás, que me ofrecerás antes de conocerme."

"Está bien el lugar donde cortó Zoe? Oí que Zoe cortó todo alrededor del área del corazón, cerca de la arteria principal... Supongo que fue en la válvula bicúspide."

Ella dice una cosa asombrosa, con un tono normal. Dejé escapar una sonrisa como prueba de su rareza.

"13- Tú con tu poder, dividiste el mar y aplastaste las cabezas de monstruos marinos

14 - Rompiste las cabezas de Leviatán y lo diste por comida a las tortugas de mar.

(Salmo 74:13-14)"

"Que extraña persona. Yo no sería capaz de hablar con usted si mi corazón hubiera sido cortado".

"Por supuesto. Eso fue sólo para confirmar."

Ya veo. Con esta pregunta ella confirma si yo era la mujer apuñalada por esa persona cuyo estilo yo no podía clasificar como japonés u occidental.

"Pero el efecto vendrá con el tiempo, los ojos de Zoe son fuertes. Incluso si esa cosa era tu segunda existencia, la destrucción te llegará con el tiempo. Yo quería preguntarle algunas cosas antes de eso... es por eso que vine aquí. "

"No se necesita ser Dios u Demonios para poder controlar a alguien."

La segunda existencia... Ella debe referirse a mi otra yo.

"Actualmente yo no te he visto flotando. ¿Me puedes decir qué fue eso?"

"Yo tampoco lo sé. La única vista que puedo ver es la vista de esta ventana."

"Pero tal vez eso estuvo mal."

"He estado mirando el mundo desde aquí. Los árboles mostrando los colores de las cuatro estaciones, la gente que viene al hospital en turnos.

"Ellos no me puede oír incluso si yo hablo, y no puedo llegar a ellos sin importar hasta dónde extienda mis manos. He estado sufriendo todo este tiempo dentro de esta habitación. He estado despreciando esta vista durante mucho tiempo. ¿No es eso lo que ustedes llamarían una maldición?"

"Ya veo, debe ser la sangre Ral. Tu linaje es el de una antigua familia pura. Parece que se especializaban en las oraciones, pero veo que sus verdaderos poderes estaban en las maldiciones. El nombre 'Ral" podría venir de la palabra 'impuro' "

Lazos de sangre.

Mi familia. Eso llegó a su fin hace unos años. Poco después de que fui hospitalizada, mis padres y mi hermano murieron en un accidente. Desde entonces, un amigo de mi padre ha estado pagando mis gastos médicos.

"Una maldición no es algo que se teje inconscientemente. ¿Qué deseaste?"

... Ni yo misma lo sé. Aun ella no lo sabía.

"... ¿Alguna vez ha anhelado el mundo exterior durante mucho tiempo? Por muchos años que se pierde contacto con la realidad? Odié, desprecié y temí el mundo exterior. Yo estaba viéndolo todo el tiempo. Después de un tiempo, mis ojos se volvieron extraños. Yo estaba en el cielo por encima de ese jardín, y estaba mirando el mundo abajo. Fue una sensación como si mis ojos estuvieran volando por ahí mientras mi cuerpo y mi mente seguían aquí. Pero desde que no me puedo mover de aquí, todo lo que puedo hacer es observar el área alrededor de aquí. "

"La tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo y el espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas.

(Génesis 1:2)"

"Tú debes tener impreso el paisaje de los alrededores en tu mente. Si ese es el caso, debes ser capaz de pensar que puedes verlo desde todas las direcciones... Debes de haber empezado a perder la vista por ese entonces también?"

Me sorprende. Ella sabe que estoy a punto de perder la visión.

Asiento con la cabeza.

"Eso es correcto. El mundo se volvió blanco y al final, no quedó nada. Al principio, pensé que todo se convertía en tinieblas, pero fue un error."

Todo desapareció, o al menos todo lo que podía ser visto.

Pero no tengo ningún problema con eso, porque mis ojos ya están volando por ahí. Sólo puedo ver el paisaje en torno a este hospital, y no puedo salir de aquí de todos modos.

"Nada ha cambiado, nada..."

Entonces, tosí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablé mucho, por lo que mi garganta está ardiendo.

"Ya veo. Así que tu mente estaba en el cielo. Pero entonces... ¿por qué estás viva? Si ese fantasma en el edificio de Muralla María era tu mente, deberías haber sido asesinada por Zoe."

Sí, me pregunto lo mismo.

Esa persona... Supongo que su nombre es Zoe... ¿Cómo fue esa persona capaz de cortarme?

Esa 'yo' flotante no puede tocar nada. A cambio, no puede ser tocada por nada, pero esa persona me mató como si tuviera un cuerpo real.

"Respóndeme. El 'tú' en el edificio de Muralla María, eras tú realmente Petra Ral?"

"El 'yo' en el edificio Muralla María no soy yo. La 'yo' mirando al cielo y la 'yo' en el cielo, 'ese yo' me abandonó y se fue volando. He sido dejada atrás incluso por mí misma."

El hombre jadeó. Por primera vez, mostró sus emociones.

"Así que no es que tu personalidad se haya separado. Hubo alguien que te lo dio, quien tenía un recipiente, un segundo recipiente. Ya veo, tú controlas dos cuerpos con una sola mente. Esto en efecto nunca se había visto antes". Ahora que lo dice, puede haber sido el caso.

Me di por vencida a mí misma y estaba mirando hacia abajo en el mundo. Pero ninguna de las dos podría poner los pies en el suelo, y solo terminábamos flotando alrededor. Desde que soy rechazada por el mundo fuera de esta ventana, no hay manera de que me vaya por ahí no importa lo mucho que lo desee.

Debería decir que estábamos conectados al final.

"Todo tiene un objetivo en la vida, hasta morir."

"Eso tiene sentido. Pero ¿por qué no estabas feliz con sólo imaginar el mundo exterior? No creo que hubiera la necesidad de dejar caer a las chicas."

Esas chicas...? Ah, ya veo, las chicas de las que estaba celosa. Ellas fueron desafortunadas. Pero yo no hice nada, porque las chicas cayeron por si solas.

"El 'yo' en el edificio de Muralla María se parecía más a una voluntad. Utilizaste eso, ¿eh? Las chicas fueron capaces de volar desde el principio, ¿verdad? Incluso si era sólo una imagen en su cabeza, o si realmente tenía el poder de volar. Las personas que vuelan en sus sueños no son raras, pero eso nunca llega a ser un problema. ¿Por qué? Debido a que sólo lo hacen en su sueño y nunca se les ocurriría volar cuando están despiertas. Desde que están inconscientes, no tienen mala voluntad cuando están volando.

"Esas chicas eran especiales, incluso en ese caso. No estamos hablando de Peter Pan, pero es más fácil de volar cuando eres pequeño. Tal vez una o dos podrían haber flotado, pero la mayoría de ellas debe haber flotado sólo en sus sueños.

"Pero las hiciste pensar en ello. Les diste la impresión que tenía mientras están soñando cuando estaban despiertas.

"Como resultado, se dieron cuenta que podían volar. Sí, ellas podían volar... pero sólo inconscientemente. Volar sólo con el poder humano difícil. Ni siquiera yo puedo volar sin escoba. La posibilidad de volar inconscientemente es de un treinta por ciento. Las chicas trataron de volar como de costumbre, y cayeron a medida que despertaban."

Sí, ellas estaban volando a mí alrededor. Pensé que podrían ser mis amigas. Pero todo lo que hicieron fue flotar a mí alrededor como peces sin darse cuenta de mí.

Fue poco después que me enteré de que no tenían conciencia. Pensé que me iban a reconocer si estaban consientes. Esa era la única razón, ¿así que por qué...

"¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando."

La voz del hombre es fría como el plástico.

Me abrazo a mí misma aunque el frío no se va.

"Déjame preguntarte una cosa más. ¿Por qué admiras el cielo? Tú odias el mundo exterior."

Eso es probablemente porque...

"No hay fin en el cielo. Pensé que sería un mundo que no odiaría si podía ir tan lejos como yo quisiera, si yo pudiera volar tan lejos como yo esperaba."

La voz me pregunta si he encontrado ese mundo.

"Yo deseo ser libe pero me atan cadenas que desconozco."

Mi escalofrío no se detiene. Tiemblo como si alguien me sacudiera, y mis ojos se vuelven cada vez más calientes.

Asiento con la cabeza.

"... Todas las noches, yo temía no ser capaz de despertar al día siguiente, yo estaba asustada de no vivir para el día siguiente. Sabía que no tendría la fuerza para despertar si me quedaba dormida.

"Los días como una cuerda floja que solo se llena con miedo a la muerte. Pero debido a eso, pude sentir que estaba viva."

"Sólo podía oler la muerte todos los días, pero para vivir, sólo ese olor era fiable."

"Como yo no soy más que una cáscara desechada, sólo puedo sentirme viva cuando estoy frente a la muerte."

Eso es correcto. Es por eso que me gusta más la muerte que la vida.

Para volar a cualquier lugar, para ir a donde yo quiera...

"Te llevaste a mi chico como acompañante a la muerte?"

"No. En ese momento, yo no lo sabía. Yo estaba apegada a la vida y quería volar mientras estuviera con vida. Debería haber sido capaz de hacerlo con él."

"Tú y Zoe son similares. Ustedes tienen un poco de salvación en eso, ambas eligieron a Levi. No es algo malo buscar el sentimiento de estar vivo en otra persona."

Levi. Ya veo, así que esa persona Zoe vino a llevárselo.

Supongo que mi salvador era también mi muerte. No tengo ningún arrepentimiento respecto a eso.

"Esa persona es realmente infantil. Es siempre tan recto. Es por eso que él debe ser capaz de volar a cualquier lugar que quiera si lo intenta.

"... Yo quería que él me llevara. "

Mis ojos están calientes. No lo entiendo, pero probablemente estoy llorando.

No es porque este triste... Si realmente pudiera ir a alguna parte con él, ¿cuánto felicidad podría haber tenido? Es algo que no se haría realidad, porque es un sueño que no debe hacerse realidad, por eso es tan hermoso que me hace llorar. Ese es el único sueño que he tenido en los últimos años.

"Pero Levi no tiene ningún interés en el cielo. Cuanto más se quiere el cielo, más lejos se está de él, eh? Qué irónico."

-Tienes razón. He oído que los humanos tienen muchas cosas que no necesitan. Yo sólo era capaz de flotar. Yo no podía volar, y lo único que logré fue quedarme flotando. "

"Los humanos deseamos lo que otros tiene y desechamos lo que nosotros tenemos."

El ardor en mis ojos desapareció. Probablemente, esto nunca volverá a suceder en el futuro.

Lo que está controlándome justo ahora es este escalofrío dentro de mí.

"Perdón por ser tan molesta. Esta es la última pregunta, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Puedo sanar esa herida que Zoe te hizo."

Sin responder, sacudo la cabeza. Al parecer, el hombre frunció el ceño un poco.

"Ya veo..."

"Hay dos maneras de escapar. Escapar sin fin, y escapar con un propósito. Usted llama primera flotar y a la última volar."

"Tú eres la única persona para decidir cuál vista desde lo alto es tuya. Pero si eliges una fuera de culpa, está mal. Uno no debe elegir el camino a seguir en base a los pecados que lleva, sino más bien, debe llevar consigo los pecados en el camino que elija. "

Entonces el hombre se va. El hombre no me ha dicho su nombre, pero sé que no era necesario.

... Él debe haber sabido lo que iba a elegir desde el principio. Porque yo no podía volar, y todo lo que podía hacer era flotar. Desde que soy débil, no puedo hacer lo que el dijo. Es por eso que no puedo superar esta tentación. El destello de luz que sentí cuando fue apuñalada en el corazón. El torrente de muerte y el ritmo de la vida. Siempre pensé que no tenía nada, pero todavía existe algo tan simple como eso dentro de mí.

Lo que hay ahí es muerte.

Este miedo que envía un escalofrío por mi espalda. Tengo que sentir la mayor muerte para poder sentir la felicidad de la vida. Por todo lo que en mi vida ha sido ignorado hasta ahora. Pero probablemente sería imposible morir como lo hice esa noche. Probablemente no se pueda esperar un final tan sorprendente. Esa muerte me atravesó como un rayo, como una aguja, como una espada. Es por eso que voy a tratar de llegar lo más cerca que sea posible. No tengo ninguna idea en este momento, pero todavía tengo unos días para pensar en ello. Y ya he decidido el método. No pienso que haya necesidad de decirlo, pero creo que mi final debería ser una larga caída desde un lugar con vista sobre la tierra.

"Y desearía estar muerto para no sentir, y no llorar para no sufrir el mundo injusto en el que me tocó vivir. Pensé que estaba bien lo que hacía pero descubrí que al final está mal todo y me estoy quedando vacío sin nada más que llanto y soledad."

Fin del Capítulo, El extraño y la extraña.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Petra, Irvin Smith.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Petra, Irvin Smith.

Capítulo 06

Dios me dio el sentido de volar no la habilidad.

El sol se ha puesto y nos vamos del edificio abandonado de Irvin-san. El apartamento de Zoe se encuentra en la zona, pero mi casa está a veinte minutos en tren. El cansancio se muestra en Zoe, que está caminando un poco temblorosa, pero no obstante permanece a mi lado.

"¿Crees que el suicidio es lo correcto, Rivaille?"

Zoe de repente me hace esa pregunta de la nada. Esa expresión abatida parece un poco conmovedora.

"Hmm, no sé. Digamos que tengo un virus que matará a todo el mundo en La muralla de María sólo por estar vivo. Si todo el mundo se salvara si yo muriera, entonces probablemente me mataría".

"¿Qué es eso? Eso es tan poco probable que ni siquiera es una historia de un qué pasaría si... "

"Déjame terminar, creo que haría eso porque soy débil.

"Yo me mataría porque no tengo el valor para seguir viviendo y volver a toda la muralla María mi enemigo. Eso es más fácil, ¿verdad? El coraje por un instante y el coraje necesario para vivir el resto de tu vida. Sabes cuál es el más difícil."

"Es un argumento extremo, pero creo que la muerte es huir, no importa qué tipo de determinación haya detrás. Pero hay momentos cuando la persona quiere huir. No puedo negarlo o rebatirlo, porque yo soy una persona débil también. "

Hmm, pero parece que como si lo que estoy diciendo está bien que cualquiera lo haga, porque yo haría lo mismo. El auto-sacrificio en ese caso es probablemente lo correcto, y esa acción sería llamada heroica. Pero eso está mal. Es tonto elegir la muerte no importa lo noble o lo correcto que sea. No importa qué tan mal o que tan baja sea, tenemos que seguir viviendo para corregir nuestros errores.

Tenemos que vivir y aceptar el final de las cosas que hemos causado. Eso es algo que necesita muchísimo valor. Yo no creo que yo lo pueda hacer, y suena demasiado arrogante, así que he decidido no decirlo.

"... Bueno, como sea... Creo que es simplemente diferente para todos."

He terminado de una manera muy vaga y Zoe me mira dubitativa.

"Pero tú eres diferente."

Zoe lo dice como si viera dentro de mi mente. Aunque inicialmente sonaban frías, las palabras de alguna manera se sintieron cálidas. Es un poco embarazoso, por lo que camino por un rato en silencio. El clamor de la calle principal se acerca. Sonidos, luces brillantes, sonidos de motor. Oleadas de personas y los muchos sonidos que hacen. Si pasamos los grandes almacenes, vamos a ser capaces de ver la estación justo adelante.

Entonces, Zoe se detiene.

"Rivialle, ven a mi casa esta noche."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué, de repente?"

Zoe me agarra, diciendo que no importa.

De hecho, es más fácil quedarme donde Zoe, ya que está cerca de aquí, pero yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo, por razones morales.

"Está bien. Además tú no tienes nada en tu habitación. Es aburrido incluso si fuera. ¿O me estás diciendo que hay algo que tengo que hacer allí?"

Sé que no hay tal cosa. Yo lo digo sabiendo eso, así que no hay nada que zoe me pueda responder... o al menos eso creo. Pero Zoe me mira como si yo fuera la causa del problema.

"Fresa".

"Huh?"

"Dos Helados de fresa. Todavía están allí desde que los compraste. Acábate esas cosas, hombre."

"... Supongo que los compré." Si lo hice. Eran algo que compre por el calor que hay mientras camino a donde Zoe. Por otra parte, ya casi es septiembre después de todo, así que me pregunto por qué me molesto...

Bueno, no me preocupan cosas pequeñas. Supongo que mi única opción es obedecer a Zoe. Pero sólo obedecer es un poco irritante, por lo que decido dar un pequeño contragolpe.

Zoe tiene un punto vulnerable que, cuando lo digo, Zoe se enoja pero no puede decir nada.

A pesar de que lo deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón, Zoe todavía no ha tomado mi consejo.

-"Está bien, voy a pasar la noche. Pero Zoe... "

Advierto que zoe me mira con una cara seria.

"No deberías decir cosas como esa. Eres una chica, sabes."

Zoe desvía la mirada, muy irritada.

Vista desde lo alto / Terminada.

Fin del Capítulo, Amigos o amantes alguna de las dos serán.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Irvin Smith.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Irvin Smith.

Capítulo 07

Epílogo

Ese día, decidí tomar la calle principal a casa. Fue sólo un capricho, y algo que raramente hago.

"Lo raro y diferente hace que en veces cambie el trascurso del tiempo."

Caminando inexpresivamente por la calle del edificio que estaba cansada de ver día tras día, alguien cayó estrepitosamente. Era un sonido aplastante que nunca deberías escuchar.

La persona tendida en el pavimento, fracturada, había muerto, obviamente al caer del edificio. Un color carmesí se filtró lentamente sobre el concreto. Las únicas características que se mantuvieron fueron el pelo negro oscuro y los miembros blancos y de aspecto frágil.

Y ese rostro sin rasgos, aplastado.

La escena entera estaba rodeada por el verano a punto de terminar, y me recordó a una flor prensada, aplastada entre las tapas de un tomo pesado.

Yo sabía quién era. Hypnos regresó después de todo convirtiéndose en Thanatos. Ignoré el enjambre de los presentes que rápidamente crecía y continué caminando. Azaka me alcanzó.

"Irvin-san. Ella se suicidó saltando desde ese edificio."

"Sí, supongo que sí," respondí vagamente.

Para ser honesta, yo no tenía ningún interés. No importa cuál sea la voluntad de la persona, un suicidio será tratado como un suicidio. Su última voluntad se puede resumir con una palabra, no "volar" o " flotar ", sino la palabra "caer". Lo que hay ahí solo es miseria, y no hay manera de que alguien pueda tener interés en eso.

"He oído que hubo un montón el año pasado, pero todavía ocurren mucho? No entiendo lo que pasa en la mente de esas personas. ¿Tú sabes, Irvin-san?"

"Sí,"

Vuelvo a responder vagamente mientras miro hacia el cielo, como buscando una imagen que ya no está ahí.

"No hay razón para suicidarse. Es sólo que ella no fue capaz de volar hoy".

"El humano cree que volar es cosa sencilla cuando se le olvida, que si no tenemos alas es porque dios nos dio la obligación o maldición de caminar en esta tierra llena de espinas. Seria lindo no sufrir pero sería feo saber que no tenemos heridas de las cuales aprender a vivir."

Fin del Capítulo, Epilogo de clímax.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Irvin Smith.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Irvin Smith.

Capítulo 08 – Parte 00

Una historia que deberías de conocer.

- Abril de 1995. La conozco.

"Toda historia tiene un comienzo y un final, la mía finalizo primero y comenzó después extraño paradigma que dios creo"

Estudio de un Asesinato (Parte 1)

"Matar da placer en ocasiones, a ella quizás solo le daba razón de existir"

Fin del Capítulo, Da inicio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Irvin Smith, Dot Pixis.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Irvin Smith, Dot Pixis.

Capítulo 08

Una historia que deberías de conocer, para poder entender mi vida.

Me decido a dar una vuelta esta noche de nuevo, para el final del verano está un poco fresco y se siente como el otoño está por llegar.

"Ojou-sama, por favor, regrese a casa temprano esta noche."

Pixis, mi sirviente, dice eso mientras me estoy poniendo los zapatos en la entrada. Que aburrido. Ignorando su monótona voz, me dirijo hacia la entrada.

Camino a través del jardín, y sigo hacia la puerta. Una vez que salgo de la mansión, no hay alumbrado público; sólo la oscuridad me rodea. Una profunda oscuridad sin ningún sonido. La fecha está a punto de cambiar del 31 de agosto al 1 de septiembre. El bambú alrededor de la mansión susurra en el suave viento, como para asustarme. Un paseo en este tipo de silencio es lo único que a mí, Zoe, me gusta hacer.

Así como la noche se torna profunda, también lo hace la oscuridad. Creo que me paseo por la ciudad vacía porque quiero estar sola. ¿O es porque quiero pensar que estoy sola? ... De cualquier manera, es una pregunta estúpida. Es imposible para mí estar sola en este mundo.

... Caminando lejos de la calle principal, entro en un pequeño callejón.

En este año cumpliré dieciséis años. En cuanto a la escuela, soy de primer año en una ordinaria escuela secundaria privada. Pero, no importa donde vaya a la escuela, voy a tener que permanecer en la mansión en el futuro, por lo que mi educación parece casi sin sentido. Yo había elegido esa escuela simplemente porque estaba cerca: un corto viaje era claramente la opción más eficiente.

Quizá resultó ser un error.

... El callejón es más oscuro que la calle principal. Sólo una farola parpadea nerviosamente.

La cara de alguien de repente aparece en mi mente y aprieto dientes. Me siento inquieta últimamente, aún durante alguno de estos paseos. Es porque, de la nada, me acuerdo de ese chico de vez en cuando.

... Incluso en la escuela secundaria, mi entorno no ha cambiado. No importa cuál sea el grado en el que estén, la gente no se acerca a mí. Yo no sé exactamente por qué - tal vez porque tiendo a poner mi corazón bajo la manga. Nunca me ha gustado desde que era una niña. Incluso no me gusto yo misma, por desgracia, soy una persona también. Es por eso que no puedo ser amable con las personas cuando me hablan... No es que yo los desprecie, pero eso es lo que la gente que me rodea piensa. Los rumores se esparcieron rápidamente por el campus y en solo un mes, nadie ha intentado comunicarse conmigo. Me gusta un ambiente tranquilo también, así que he terminado en una situación ideal.

Pero esa situación ideal no iba a durar. Hay un estudiante en mi clase que me ha tratado, Hanji Zoe, como una amiga. Ese tipo con un apellido como de poeta francés fue una molestia para mí. Una verdadera molestia de hecho.

... Vi a una persona bajo una farola lejos.

- ¡Qué cosa más extraña para mí, me acordé de una sonrisa de ese chico.

... El comportamiento de esa persona es sospechoso.

- Pensando en eso más tarde, ¿por qué yo...

... He seguido a la persona por alguna razón.

- ¿Por qué siento una oleada de emociones violentas?

Profundo en el final del callejón, es como otro mundo. El callejón sin salida sirve más como una habitación cerrada que como un camino - este callejón estrecho, engullido por las paredes de los edificios, debe ser un área desprovista de luz solar incluso durante el día. Yo casi esperaba ver a un hombre sin hogar, viviendo aquí en el punto ciego de la ciudad, pero no es así. Capas frescas de pintura abrigan las paredes circundantes, y este pequeño callejón está surcado con algo húmedo. El olor rancio de la basura usualmente presente aquí es enmascarado por un olor cada vez más abrumador.

El mar de sangre se agita a mí alrededor. Lo que parecía ser de pintura roja es de hecho sangre humana, fluyendo y llenando el callejón. El olor viene de este líquido rojo. En medio de todo está el cadáver de un hombre. No puedo ver su expresión. Parece que sus brazos y piernas han sido cortados y se ve más como un aspersor escupiendo una lluvia de sangre.

Este lugar no es normal. Incluso la oscuridad de la noche se tiñe con el rojo de la sangre.

- En medio de todo eso, Zoe está sonriendo. Las mangas de su kimono azul claro están manchadas en rojo. Arrodillándose y tocando la sangre que fluye en el suelo, Zoe se delinea a través de sus labios. La sangre gotea por los labios y su cuerpo tiembla en éxtasis. Este es el primer labial que Zoe ha usado alguna vez.

Fin del Capítulo, Cuando la conocí a ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe Dot Pixis.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto.

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Dot Pixis.

Capítulo 09

La vida diaria de una mujer.

Vacaciones de verano ha terminado y el nuevo término se ha iniciado.

En realidad nada ha cambiado en mi vida escolar. Supongo que lo único que ha cambiado es cómo se vestían los estudiantes, ya que comienzan a usar ropa gruesa como el otoño se acerca. En cuanto a mí, yo nunca he usado que no sea un kimono nada. Pixis me traería ropa linda que una niña de dieciséis años puede usar, pero nunca pensó en realidad los lleva puestos.

Afortunadamente, esta escuela no tiene uniformes, por lo que me puedo quedar en mi kimono. En realidad, yo quería un kimono de mangas largas, pero con uno de los que había que perder clases de educación física enteras simplemente cambiando dentro y fuera de ellos. Al final, me hizo ver con un kimono Yukata -como una sola pieza. Me pregunté qué debía hacer con el frío en invierno, pero he encontrado una solución a ese problema ayer.

"Soluciones a problemas, siempre se buscan pocas veces se encuentran."

... Sucedió durante los descansos entre clases. Me pregunté cuando yo estaba en mi asiento.

"¿No tienes frío, Zoe?"

"No tengo frío en este momento, pero creo que debería empezar a sentir frío pronto. "

La persona frente a mí frunce el ceño, como si hubiera descubierto que estoy planeando estar en mi kimono durante el invierno también.

" Vas a usar esa cosa, incluso durante el invierno? "

"Probablemente, pero voy a estar bien porque voy a estar usando algo sobre ella, "

Dije bruscamente, tratando de poner fin a la conversación. Se aleja, aparentemente sorprendido por la idea de algo que se lleva sobre un kimono, y yo también estaba atrapado y no por sorpresa por esta solución que había desarrollado de forma espontánea. Al final, me fui a comprar un abrigo. He comprado una blusa de piel, ya que parecía ser el más caluroso. Yo voy a usar en el invierno, pero va a estar en mi armario hasta entonces.

Me acaban de almorzar juntos con este tipo, siendo invitado y todo. Estamos en la azotea del edificio principal de la escuela , y muchos otros grupos de estudiantes me rodean - Un hombre y una mujer en una pareja , un grupo como el nuestro - como yo los observo , me habla . Hago como si no hacerle caso, pero una sola palabra me llama la atención.

"... ¿Eh?"

" Le dije:" Murder". Sucedió en el último día de las vacaciones de verano, en la parte occidental de la zona comercial de los muros. No es en las noticias de todo sin embargo. "

"Murder... eso es dur ... "

"Sí, y el método se enfermen. El asesino cortó los brazos y piernas de este tipo y sólo lo dejó allí. Escuché todo el lugar era un mar de sangre que tenían que subir fuera del callejón, y de que el asesino es sigue suelto. "

" Sólo los brazos y las piernas? Puede una matriz humana de apenas eso? "

"Por supuesto, la pérdida de sangre. En este caso, sin embargo, quiero suponer que la muerte por choque se produjo en primer lugar. "

Él sigue comiendo mientras habla. En contraste con su rostro sereno de aspecto, le gusta hablar de este tipo de cosas. Supongo que uno de sus familiares se encuentra en el cuerpo de policía o algo así... Apuesto a que no es tan alto de un rango, sin embargo, ya que hay un escape asuntos confidenciales.

"Oh, lo siento Zoe. Supongo que no es asunto tuyo. "

"No es que me preocupa. Pero Rivialle - kun... "

Me quejo de que el tipo me preguntas como yo cierro los ojos.

"Eso no es algo que debemos discutir durante las comidas. "

"Tienes razón ", asiente Rivialle.

Caray... Ahora no tengo ningún apetito por este sándwich de tomate que acabo de comprar.

El primer verano en la escuela secundaria terminó por escuchar un rumor extraño como aquél. La temporada se mueve lentamente en otoño. Para Hanji Zoe, la vida que parece un poco diferente de lo que solía ser está a punto de ir en el frío invierno.

Ha estado lloviendo desde esta mañana. Acompañado por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo, estoy caminando en el pasillo. No hay muchos estudiantes en el edificio de la escuela ya que las clases han terminado. Dado que el " Killer" incidente que Rivialle estaba hablando se ha publicado, la escuela ha prohibido todas las actividades del club. Según Pixis en el coche esta mañana, que es el cuarto caso de este mes. Las autoridades no tienen idea de la identidad o los motivos del asesino. Ninguna de las víctimas están conectados, excepto por el hecho de que todos estaban a altas horas de la noche. Supongo que no sería tan grande de un acuerdo si hubiera ocurrido en algún lugar lejano, pero es una historia diferente cuando ocurre en la misma ciudad en que vivimos todos los estudiantes van a casa antes de que oscurezca y todo el mundo, incluyendo a los niños, va a casa en grupos . Dado que los policías comienzan a patrullar alrededor de las nueve, no he sido capaz de tomar cualquier noche camina a mi satisfacción.

"Cuatro víctimas... "

Me quejo.

Las cuatro escenas, tengo...

"Hanji - san. "

Alguien llama de repente mi nombre. Dándose la vuelta, veo a un tipo que nunca he visto antes. Él está vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca, es muy sencillo. Tiene un rostro tranquilo también... Él debe ser un curso superior.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es? "

"Usted no tiene que mirarme así. ¿Buscas Rivaille - kun?"

Él le pregunta, con una sonrisa amable artificialmente acompaña su declaración ridícula.

"Estoy a punto de irme a casa. Rivaille - kun no tiene nada que ver con esto. "

"¿En serio? Te equivocas. Usted no entiende, es por eso que estás irritado. Usted no debe sacarlo demasiado de los demás a causa de eso. Es fácil culpar a las cosas de alguien... Crece ser un hábito. Jajaja, no es cuatro veces un poco demasiado bien?"

"- ¿Eh ? "

Confundido, doy un paso hacia atrás.

Su falsa sonrisa persiste. Una sonrisa como mi propia - el grado de satisfacción que se ve. Y sin embargo...

"Sólo vine aquí para hablar con usted. Ahora que lo he hecho, tengo que ir. Adiós. "

El hombre se aleja. No veo lo separa, pero escucho el sonido de sus pasos desvaneciéndose bajo la lluvia. Me dirijo a la entrada. Cambiar los zapatos y salir a la calle, me encontré solo por la lluvia: Pixis, que se supone que me recogiera, no está aquí todavía. Por lo general a casa en días de lluvia impulsa, pero supongo que es tarde hoy. Es demasiado problemático para cambiar mis zapatos de nuevo, así que deciden esperar por las escaleras de la entrada.

La tenue lluvia es la opacidad de la escuela. Mi aliento nieblas blancas en el frío diciembre... No sé cuánto tiempo había estado antes me di cuenta, pero Rivialle está a mi lado.

"Tengo un paraguas. "

"Estoy bien, tengo una casa. Usted puede ir a casa. "

"Voy a ponerme en marcha en un momento. Me quiero quedar aquí hasta entonces...

¿Puedo? "

No contesto. Él asiente con la cabeza y se apoya contra la pared. Él no es el tipo de persona que se preocupa por su ropa se ensucie. No estoy de humor para hablar con Rivaille. Estoy decidido a ignorar todo lo que dice, lo que haría ninguna diferencia si está aquí o no.

Bajo la lluvia, sólo tiene que esperar. Es extraño silencio... Sólo las gotas de agua llenan mis oídos. Rivaille no habla. Apoyado en la pared, que tiene los ojos cerrados. Pensé que estaba dormido, pero parece que está cantando en voz baja. Supongo que es una canción popular. Más tarde, cuando le pregunté Pixis , me enteré de que se llamaba " Cantando bajo la lluvia ".

Rivaille no habla. Hay menos de un metro entre nosotros. Estar tan cerca juntos sin una conversación me hace un poco inquieto. Fue sorprendentemente dolorosa...

Qué extraño, ¿por qué este silencio tan desgarrador?

De repente me empiezo a sentir miedo... Como si , si seguimos así, él aparecerá .

"…Rivialle- kun! "

" Sí?"

Él sacude hasta de la pared.

"¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo? "

Me veo en sus ojos mirándome. Es probablemente en este momento que en realidad miro esta persona llamada Levi Rivaille por primera vez, y no como una observación pasajera. Tiene rasgos faciales suaves que parecen un tanto infantiles. Tiene ojos grandes y negros profundos. En una forma acorde con su personaje, tiene pelo natural... no teñida o gelificado. Lleva gafas negras que incluso los niños no usar hoy en día. Su ropa normal es negro de arriba a abajo. Supongo que es su estilo. Me pregunto... ¿Por qué esta persona siempre entrometiéndose conmigo?

"Hasta ahora... "

Mirando hacia abajo, trato de no mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Yo estaba en la sala de consejo de estudiante antes de venir aquí. Desde nuestra Senpai se retira de la escuela, que de alguna manera tenía esta pequeña fiesta de despedida. Se llama Riko Brzenska, pero seguro que me tomó por sorpresa. Pidió a retirarse de escuela, porque él dijo que había encontrado algo que quería hacer, y él era una persona tranquila y todo.

Riko Brzenska... Creo que no he oído ese nombre. Pero yo no sé cómo Rivialle sabría mucha gente que lo conseguiría en partidos así. Él no sólo es visto como un amigo de sus compañeros de clase, pero también es algo popular entre las niñas mayores.

"Te he invitado también. Te lo dije ayer, pero nunca se presentó en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Incluso fui a la sala de clase para mirar, pero no estabas allí. "

Por cierto, me dijo algo así como que ayer. Pero yo sólo he echado a perder el partido hubiera ido... y yo pensé que sólo estaba siendo amable cuando le preguntó.

"Estoy sorprendido. Eras serio con esa invitación?"

"Por supuesto. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Zoe? "

Rivaille se enoja. No porque su promesa se rompió, pero probablemente porque pensé de esa manera. Sólo puedo disgustar su enojo, porque es algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

Crezco tranquila desde ese momento. En un día como hoy, nunca he querido Pixis en aparecer tanto. Un poco más tarde, el coche se conduce hasta mí, y decir adiós a Rivaille.

La lluvia finalmente se detiene durante la noche. Zoe se pone la camisa de cuero roja y sale a la calle. Un cielo nublado oscuro se cierne por encima, con sólo atisbos ocasionales de luz de la luna se rompe a través de la cubierta. La policía está ocupada patrullando la ciudad. Sería un poco molesto para encontrarse con ellos, así que deciden ir a la orilla del río.

La tierra mojada refleja la luz de las farolas, brillando como los restos de una babosa . Oigo un pase de tren en la distancia. El sonido haciendo eco me dice que el viaducto está cerca, construida para que los trenes pasado, pero no los peatones.

... Me encuentro a alguien allí.

Poco a poco, Zoe se dirige al viaducto.

El tren pasa una vez más. Es probablemente la última para hoy. El sonido ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes y hace eco en los alrededores. Se tapa los oídos como para protegerse de la profundidad del sonido. Como las carreras de distancia en tren, que crece un extraño silencio bajo el viaducto. Sin ningún tipo de lámparas de la calle y no hay manera para la luz de la luna para entrar, es completamente negro.

Esa podría ser la razón, incluso el líquido rojo derramado alrededor de este río se ve negro. Esta es la escena quinto asesinato. El cadáver ha sido dispuesto para parecerse a una flor. Con la cara en el centro, los brazos y las piernas están extendidas a su alrededor como los pétalos... Severed extremidades, cuello doblado hacia arriba en un ángulo inhumano. Es fácil ver que la intención era crear algo como una flor... Pero es una pena, todavía se ve más como un manji.

En medio de la hierba, una flor artificial es desechada. Debido a que la sangre se derrame, la flor es de color rojo.

... Acostumbrarse a esto...

Eso es lo que pensó para sí misma. Tragando con sequedad, se da cuenta de que ella es mucha sed. ¿Es debido a la tensión o la emoción? El ardor en la garganta es increíblemente caliente. Este lugar está lleno de muerte y los labios de Zoe rizo en una sonrisa. Apenas suprimir su éxtasis, ella sigue mirando el cadáver.

... Sensación de que justo en ese instante, ella está viva.

Fin del Capítulo, Cosas que nos da la vida, personas que nos da razón.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe Dot Pixis.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto.

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Dot Pixis.

Capítulo 10

Este mundo está loco, pero no sé qué parte de él.

Es una costumbre para el sucesor de la familia Hanji tener un partido con el maestro usando una espada real al comienzo de cada mes. El jefe de la familia Hanji hace muchas generaciones se cansó de invitar a muchos maestros del extranjero, por lo que hizo un dojo en su casa e hizo muchas escuelas nuevas. Esto ha sido transmitido hasta hoy y, por desgracia, incluso una chica como yo tiene la obligación de manejar una espada.

"Las cosas que se hereda pueden ser buenas o malas todo depende de quien las herede."

Después de terminar el partido en contra de mi padre, que me superaba en habilidad y fuerza, me dirijo a mi habitación. La distancia entre el dojo y el edificio principal de la casa es por lo que, por ejemplo, un gimnasio sería de un edificio de la escuela. Camino por el suelo de madera, que no cruje ni una sola vez. En el camino, Pixis me está esperando.

Pixis, que es mi siervo, debe ser por lo menos diez años más que yo. Él probablemente está esperando para ayudarme a cambiar de ropa sudada.

"¡Buen trabajo! ¿Tu padre dijo algo? "

"Lo mismo de siempre. Pierdo, Pixis. Puedo cambiar por mí mismo. Tú también, que no eres como mi sirviente personal. Es mejor que te vayas a mi hermano mayor. Al final, es el hombre que está sucediendo. "

Pixis sonríe a mis palabras duras.

"No, no puede haber ningún otro sucesor que tú. Tu hermano no heredó la naturaleza. "

"¿Qué es lo bueno de esta naturaleza?"

Dejo Pixis y regresar al edificio. Encerrarme en mi cuarto, me quito el gi. Me quedo mirando el espejo... El cuerpo de una mujer se refleja de nuevo a mí. Si tuviera que poner un poco de maquillaje, y tirar de una cara de miedo, yo podría ser capaz de ver como un chico, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer sobre el cuerpo. Mi cuerpo, que crece cada día, que es el envío de Shiki en la desesperación.

"Tal vez debería haber nacido un hombre. "

Hablo en voz alta a nadie. No, hay alguien con quien pueda hablar. Dentro de mí, otra personalidad llamada Zoe. Todos los niños de la familia Hanji se preparan dos nombres diferentes, con la misma pronunciación. El nombre del yin, un nombre de hombre. El nombre del yang, un nombre de mujer. Desde que nací mujer, fui nombrado Zoe, que significa " ecuación " o "forma". Si yo hubiera nacido hombre, me habría llamado Zoee, que significa " tejer". ¿Por qué hacemos esto? Es porque la familia Hanji produce niños con una alta probabilidad de tener una doble personalidad.

Sólo me gustaría.

Padre dijo que la familia Hanji tiene la herencia de una carrera trascendente. También mencionó que se trata de una maldición. De hecho, es una maldición. Para mí, esto no es trascendente, pero sólo anormal. Afortunadamente, ningún sucesor ha sido de esta naturaleza desde hace varias generaciones. La razón es simple... todos ellos terminaron en el hospital psiquiátrico antes de su vencimiento. Es muy peligroso tener dos personalidades en un solo cuerpo. El límite entre la realidad se difumina y se han dado muchos casos de suicidio. Pero a pesar de todo, yo crecí sin mostrar ningún signo de locura. Es porque yo y ZOEE ignorado mutuamente.

El derecho a la propiedad del cuerpo es completamente mía. Zoe es sólo una personalidad sustituta, que me cambié a por el partido anterior, ya que su personalidad agresiva se ajusta a la situación más adecuada. Ahora que lo pienso de ella, existen ZOEE y yo al mismo tiempo. Esto es diferente de lo que la gente conoce como " doble personalidad". Estoy Zoe, pero al mismo tiempo, yo también soy Zoe. Es sólo que tengo la propiedad del cuerpo.

Padre estaba contento de que podía producir el legítimo sucesor de la familia Hanji en su generación. Es por eso que me tratan como el sucesor, haciendo caso omiso de mi hermano varón. Eso está bien, me tomo lo que me dio. Probablemente pensaba que iba a llevar la vida normal de un tanto distorsionada por siempre. Sabía que sólo podía llevar una vida tan...

... Sí, aunque Zoe es un monstruo matando, yo no soy capaz de hacerlo desaparecer. Desde que tengo " Zoe" en mí, soy Zoe como él.

Fin del Capítulo, Mi personalidades son existentes y consientes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Dot Pixis.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto.

Nuevo título: Shingeki no Sora.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe, Dot Pixis.

Capítulo 11

Estuante que estudia la muerte.

"Rivaille, ¿es cierto que vas a salir con Hanji? "

Casi me escupen mi café con leche a las palabras de Eren. Farfullando, miro a mi alrededor: Afortunadamente, el salón de clases al mediodía es fuerte y nadie parece haber oído hablar tonterías de Eren.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eren?"

Eren parece bastante sorprendido cuando le pregunto.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Es un hecho conocido por todos que Rivaille de la clase 1 -C está enamorado de Hanji. Los únicos que no saben es que dos. "

Yo fruncir el ceño ante esas palabras.

Ya han pasado siete meses desde que conocí a Zoe. Ya estamos en noviembre, justo al lado de invierno.

... Desde luego, no es raro para que cualquiera pueda empezar a salir después de tanto tiempo.

"Eren, eso es sólo un malentendido. Sólo somos amigos y nada más. "

"¿En serio?"

El Club de Judo frunce el ceño miembros esperanzados. En contraste con su nombre, que significa " persona educada ", este hombre, que ha sido mi amigo desde la escuela primaria, es el tipo atlético. Gracias a nuestra fuerte relación, debe haber dado cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo.

"Pero la llamas por su nombre. No hay manera de que Hanji permitiría una simple compañera de clase para hacer frente de esa manera. "

"Hey ahora. Zoe no le gusta eso. Ella me miró cuando llamé Hanji-san antes. La gente dice que puede matar a alguien con mirarlos, pero Zoe definitivamente tiene ese potencial. De todas formas, ella dice que odia a la gente llamando ella por su apellido, por lo que ella dice que está bien si yo la llamo "usted". Pero como no me gustaba eso, me comprometí con " Zoe-san." no le gustaba que, o bien, por lo que terminó con sólo Zoe. Esa es la verdad aburrida".

Decir Eren sobre lo que pasó en abril, de acuerdo en que se trataba efectivamente de un desarrollo aburrido.

"Ya veo. Eso sí que es una historia poco romántico. "

Eren dice que está decepcionado... ¿Qué tipo de respuesta que se esperaba?

" Así que eso la semana pasada en la entrada de la escuela había nada tampoco? Maldita sea, era una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí. Debería haber almorzado en mi salón de clases. "

" ... Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes eso? "

"Te lo dije, ustedes son famosos. Todo el mundo en la escuela ya lo sabe usted y Hanji estaba recibiendo refugio de la lluvia junto a la entrada el sábado pasado. Ya que es Hanji, las cosas aún pequeñas, como la atención que la captura de todos. "

Suspiro y miro hacia arriba. Todo lo que puedo esperar ahora es que Zoe nunca se enterará de esto.

" Esta es una escuela para ayudarle a prepararse para la universidad justo? Estoy empezando a preguntarme si todo el mundo está realmente estudiando... "

"Según los docentes, la tasa de empleo es bueno para los estudiantes que se gradúan de aquí. "

... Tengo que preguntar cómo se ejecuta esta escuela.

"Pero hombre, ¿por Hanji? Simplemente no le cabe. "

Recuerdo que me dijo algo así como que por mis senpais.

Me dijeron una tranquila muchacha apacible me conviene. Supongo Eren piensa en la misma línea también.

... Me pongo un poco enojado.

"Zoe no es una chica muy aterrador. "

Dejé que mi lengua deslizarse...

Eren sonríe... Parece que sabe que no quise decir eso en voz alta.

"¿Qué quiere decir que es sólo un amigo? Ella es definitivamente una chica dura. El hecho de que usted no ve que es una prueba de que usted es la cabeza sobre los talones sobre ella. "

Él debe significar cabeza dura cuando dice duro. Sé que está bien, pero yo no quiero simplemente rendirse y asentir.

"Eso ya lo sé. "

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo bueno de ella? Su aspecto? "

Eren está sosteniendo nada.

En efecto Zoe es hermoso. Pero aparte de eso, me siento atraído a Zoe. Siempre parece como si estuviera a punto de ser herido. En realidad, ella es lo suficientemente firme como para no salir herido, pero también es más frágil de lo que parece. Eso es probablemente por qué no puedo ignorarla. Yo no quiero verla salir lastimado.

"Es algo que no te das cuenta. Incluso Zoe tiene sus puntos lindos... Vamos a ver, si yo pienso en ella como un animal, que es bastante lindo para ser un conejo. "

De repente, me arrepiento de haber dicho eso.

"No seas estúpido. Ella es sin duda en la familia de los gatos, y, probablemente, los salvajes también. Un conejo está demasiado lejos, demasiado lejos. Hanji es más como el tipo que iba a morir de soledad, ¿no es así? "

Eren ríe el culo.

Pero creo que es como un conejo que no se unen a las personas, y en la forma en que observa a otros a distancia. Eh... si eso es sólo conmigo, entonces está bien.

"Muy bien. No voy a hablar con usted acerca de las chicas más".

Eren deja reír una vez que lo digo.

"Puede que tengas razón. Un conejo le sienta bien. "

"Eren, un acuerdo franco es bastante ofensivo".

"Lo digo en serio. Recordé que los conejos eran peligrosos también. En este mundo, hay conejos que cortarle la cabeza si no tienes suerte. "

I puesto en la voz grave en la que se dicta la presente declaración.

"Eso es un conejo bastante sorprendente. "

Eren asiente.

"Por supuesto, porque yo estoy hablando del mundo de los videojuegos. "

2

Vi algo increíble en el día del examen para el segundo trimestre finalizado.

Había una carta en mi escritorio. No, eso sí no era demasiado raro. El problema era el remitente y el contenido. En pocas palabras, que era de Zoe, invitarme a salir en una cita.

Sonaba como una amenaza diciéndome que la llevara a algún lugar mañana. Desconcertada, me dirigí a casa y esperé aprensión para el día siguiente de venir, sintiéndose como un samurai ordenó quitarse la vida el siguiente amanecer.

"Yo, Rivialle. "

Zoe me saluda cuando ella llega. Ella vino a nuestro lugar de encuentro, la estatua del perro delante de la estación, con una chaqueta de cuero rojo sobre su kimono. Más de su traje, que estaba confundido por la forma de hablar.

"Did Ya esperar? Lo siento hombre. Me tomó un tiempo para sacudirse Pixis. "

Lo dice como si fuera perfectamente natural para ella.

Suena como un hombre, no como el Zoe sé. No ser capaz de responder, puedo comprobar su figura otra vez. No hay nada diferente en su aspecto. Ella tiene un cuerpo elegante, algo diminuto, pero su postura de mayor seguridad y serenidad le presta una cierta medida de fuerza. Esta contradicción inestable crea una atmósfera casi de marionetas -como por aquí. Ella es una marioneta. Hecho así, pero sólo en el exterior.

"¿Cómo, enojado solo porque estoy una hora tarde? Eres muy intolerante, hombre. "

Zoe me compromete con sus ojos oscuros. Sus hermosos marcos de pelo cortó negro que carita, y grandes y hermosos ojos. Sin embargo, mientras esos ojos profundos reflejan el contorno de Levi Rivaille en la superficie, parece que se centran en algo mucho más lejos. Tal vez en la distancia...

Ahora que lo pienso, me sentí atraído por estos ojos desde ese día de nieve cuando nos conocimos.

"Um ... Eres Zoe, ¿verdad? "

"Sí ", se ríe Zoe. Una extraña sonrisa que es más como una mueca.

"¿Qué más me parezco? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo así. Vamos, llévame a algún lugar. Dejaré que usted decida, Zoe."

Diciendo eso, Zoe se apodera de mis brazos con fuerza y comienza a caminar.

... Le había dicho que había dejado a decidir, pero en mi confusión que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba liderando el camino...

Caminamos mucho.

Zoe no hizo mucho ir de compras, pero que iría en varias tiendas a mirar alrededor, en dirección a otro cada vez que ella se aburrió. Mis peticiones para tomar un descanso en la cafetería o una sala de cine se les negó, pero ella estaba en lo cierto. Hubiera sido aburrido para ir a esos lugares con la forma en Zoe estaba actuando en ese momento.

Zoe hablaba mucho. Si no me equivoco, parecía emocionado de alguna manera. ¿Cómo debo decir esto... un alto mental?

La mayoría de las tiendas que fuimos a eran orientado a la moda, pero me sentí aliviado de que todos ellos eran de la ropa de las mujeres. Finalmente, Zoe debió cansarse de mirar a través de cuatro centros comerciales en cuatro horas, mientras ella me dijo que quería ir a comer algo.

Caminamos alrededor y terminamos en un restaurante de comida rápida. Zoe se quita su chaqueta una vez que ella se sienta. Su fuera de lugar kimono traje atrae las miradas de todo, pero este hecho no parece perturbar ella. Steeling mis nervios, me pregunto por qué me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo.

"Zoe, en realidad se habla así todo el tiempo?"

"En mi caso. Pero no hay significado en la forma en que alguien habla. Incluso usted puede cambiar eso. "

Zoe come en su hamburguesa desinteresadamente.

"Bueno, este tipo de cosas nunca ocurrió antes. Hoy es el primer día que entré exterior. Yo no he dicho nada hasta ahora porque yo tenía la misma opinión que Zoe."

... No lo entiendo en absoluto.

"Vamos a ver... Es una doble personalidad, en pocas palabras. Estoy ZOE y el normal es Zoe. Zoe es de la palabra ", tela tejida. " Pero Zoe y yo no son personas diferentes. La única diferencia entre nosotros son nuestras prioridades de las cosas. La jerarquía de nuestros intereses es diferente".

Diciendo eso, se escribe en la servilleta con las manos mojadas. Su dedo blanco rastrea las palabras " Zoe " y "Zoe".

"Quería hablar con usted, Rivaille, eso es todo. Ya que no es algo Zoe quería hacer, lo estoy haciendo en su lugar. Do ya entiendes? "

"Bueno, un poco. "

Yo respondo con inquietud, pero en realidad me he sentido lo que Zoe está hablando. Creo que algo similar a la que me había pasado antes. Antes de entrar a la escuela secundaria, conocí a Zoe, pero ella dijo que no lo recordaba. En ese momento pensé que ella dijo que debido a que me odiaba, pero después de escuchar esto, tiene sentido.

No, más que eso. Después de pasar todo el día con ella te puedo decir que es el mismo Zoe. Como Zoe, no, como dice Zoe, que sólo habla de manera diferente, pero sus acciones son los mismos. Ellos son tan similares que estoy empezando a sentir que no hay nada diferente en ella ahora.

"Pero ¿por qué me dices eso?"

"Pensé que no sería capaz de esconderse de ya mucho tiempo."

Zoe toma otro trago. Ella pone la pajita en la boca brevemente, y rápidamente deja ir... Zoe no le gustan las cosas frías.

"Para ser honesto, yo soy como subversiva impulso de Zoe. Esto era algo que realmente quería hacer. Pero hasta ahora, no había nadie que quería hacer con, por Hanji Zoe era desinteresado en todo el mundo."

Zoe lo dice como si ella no está interesada. No me podía mover, está fascinado por esos profundos ojos negros.

"Sí, pero usted puede estar seguro, todavía estoy Zoe. Sólo estoy diciendo lo que piensa Zoe. Como he dicho ya, nos limitamos a hablar de otra manera... Bueno, estamos empezando a salir de la línea, por lo que don ' t me tome demasiado en serio".

" Fuera de línea? ... ¿Quieres decir, usted y Zoe metes en peleas? "

« Hola, ¿cómo puede usted conseguir en una lucha con uno mismo? Independientemente de lo que hago, tiene que ser algo que ambos queríamos, así que los dos tenemos ninguna queja. Por mucho que yo lucho, Zoe tiene control sobre este órgano. I te estoy viendo así porque Zoe creía que estaba bien también. De todos modos, ella probablemente arrepiente de haber hablado así. No es algo Zoe haría, ¿verdad? "

Estoy de acuerdo.

Zoe se ríe.

"Me gusta ese tipo de cosas sobre ti. Pero Zoe no. Eso es lo que quiero decir por estar fuera de lugar. "

... ¿Qué significa eso? Hace Zoe no como el hecho de que no creo demasiado? ¿O Zoe le gusta el hecho de que a ella le gusta esa parte de mí? No sé por qué, pero de alguna manera me pareció que tenía que ser el último.

"Bueno, esa es una explicación suficiente por hoy. "

Poniéndose de pie súbitamente, Zoe se pone la chaqueta de cuero.

"Adiós ~. Me gustas, así que voy a verte de nuevo muy pronto. "

Poner el dinero para la hamburguesa en la mesa, Zoe sale rápidamente.

Y parte con Zoe y volver a mi barrio, el sol se pone ya. Debido a todos los recientes incidentes de asesinato no muchas personas están fuera, a pesar de que sólo el ajuste del sol.

Cuando llego a casa, mi primo, Armin Nii -san está ahí. Me siento agotado por todos los que hablan con Zoe, así que voy al Rivaille y poner mis piernas en el mismo. Armin Nii -san también tiene sus piernas en allí, así que terminamos luchando por el pequeño espacio en el interior y sin una palabra. Al final, no pude establecer, así que sólo tenía que levantarse de nuevo.

"¿No estás ocupado, Armin -san?"

Le pregunto al tomar una mandarina de la mesa. Armin Nii -san respuestas:

"Sí. Está a cinco personas en tres meses, por supuesto, estamos ocupados. Estoy tan ocupado que ni siquiera puedo ir a casa a dormir. Tengo que ir otra vez en una hora. "

Armin Nii -san es un oficial de policía. Es un trabajo impropio de una persona perezosa.

"¿Cómo va la investigación? "

"Está bien. No había indicios hasta ahora, pero el asesino finalmente nos dejaron algo. Bueno, parece intencional sin embargo. "

Dicho esto, Armin Nii -san levanta su rostro. Su rostro serio se encuentra justo enfrente de la mía.

"Lo que les estoy diciendo es confidencial. Voy a decir, porque esto es algo que es importante para ti. Te hablé de la primera víctima, ¿no? "

Armin Nii -san comienza a describir la segunda y la tercera escena del crimen... Escucho atentamente mientras esperando no todos los policías en este mundo dejó escapar asuntos confidenciales con tanta facilidad.

La segunda víctima de su cuerpo atravesado verticalmente. Desde la cabeza hasta su ingle. El arma utilizada es desconocida. Una de las mitades cortadas fue pegada a la pared.

La tercera víctima tenía los brazos y las piernas amputadas, con los brazos cortados cosidas en las piernas.

La cuarta víctima era su cuerpo cortado en pedazos y tenía una palabra - como símbolo estampado en él.

La quinta víctima fue hecha para parecerse a un manji uso de sus brazos y piernas.

"Es fácil de entender que el asesino no es normal. "

Digo esto al tratar de contener el rápido aumento de la onda de la náusea. Armin Nii -san está de acuerdo.

"Creo que es claramente intencional cuando es tan fácil de entender, pero ¿qué te parece? "

" ... Vamos a ver. No creo que lo importante es que cada uno de ellos es asesinado por ser cortado a pedazos. No puedo decir nada más, pero... "

"¿Pero? "

"Creo que el asesino se está acostumbrando a esto. El próximo podría no estar fuera. "

"Tienes razón. " Armin Nii -san se cubre la cara con las manos.

"No hay motivo y no hay patrón. Es sólo ocurre fuera ahora mismo, pero, este es un tipo de un tipo que ni siquiera entrar a la casa. Si este asesino no puede encontrar a nadie por la noche, hay más motivos para que puedan entrar en la casa de alguien. Yo sólo desearía que los chicos de más alto rango podrían tener esto en cuenta y estar preparados para ello".

"Bueno..." Armin Nii -san cambia de tema.

"Lo encontramos por la quinta víctima. "

Armin Nii -san sitúa a nuestra insignia de la escuela sobre la mesa. Se considera poco importante, ya que no tenemos uniformes ni nada, pero en realidad son obligados a llevar esto en alguna parte de nuestra persona al ir a la escuela.

"No sé si el asesino no se dio cuenta porque la escena del crimen fue un campo de hierba o si el asesino puso intencionalmente está allí. Pero de cualquier manera, tiene que haber un significado detrás de esto. Podría ir a su lugar en algún momento pronto. "

Frunció el ceño y entrega esta declaración ominosa.

Fin del Capítulo, Aun falta más…


End file.
